


The Pin-Up

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel has some alone time with his hand and a picture of Johnny’s abs, M/M, Masturbation, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: In which Johnny does post his thirst trap photos after all, and Daniel just can’t stop thinking about them.Written for a prompt on the Cobra Kai kink meme.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 29
Kudos: 130





	The Pin-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> Since Cobra Kai made Billy Zabka's thirst trap photos canon, I desperately need a fanfic of Daniel reacting to them. Maybe they were published when Johnny first did the photoshoot, and Daniel just happened to see them on the cover of the magazine. Or maybe Miguel eventually caved and posted them to Johnny's facebook as a Throwback Thursday kinda thing, and Amanda liked them. I really need a fic of Daniel reacting to those photos. Please!

“Hey kids, bananarama chocolate chip pancakes are up!” called Daniel, flipping them over in the pan. He glanced across at Amanda, sitting at the table scrolling through her phone.

“You want some, honey?” he asked.

Amanda didn’t seem to hear him, eyes transfixed to the screen. Daniel put the pancakes into a serving dish and took them over to the table.

“Earth to Amanda”, he said, placing the dish down and waving a hand in front of her face.

Amanda blinked and looked up. “Sorry babe.” She noticed the food. “Ooo, pancakes!” She transferred two pancakes from the dish to her own plate and went back to staring at her phone.

“What are you looking at?” asked Daniel, digging into his own breakfast. “Whatever it is, it’s clearly more interesting than me.”

Amanda smirked. “Johnny Lawrence. He’s – ah – posted some photos of himself on Facebook.”

“So?” asked Daniel, frowning. “What’s so distracting about that? You see him almost every day at the dojo.”

“Not like this”, said Amanda. She turned her phone around so her husband could see the screen and Daniel nearly choked on a mouthful of pancake.

The first photo was of a young Johnny on a beach, kneeling in the waves in a pair of tight low rise jeans. His hair was damp and messy and the sunlight glinted off his smooth chest and perfect abs.

Daniel swallowed painfully. “What the hell is that?” he asked, reaching for a glass of water.

Amanda grinned. “Apparently he did some modelling work in the eighties and nineties. He posted them this morning for a throwback Thursday thing.” She stood up, smoothing down her dress and grabbed her phone. “I gotta get to the dealership, get a head start on some paperwork.” She leant over and gave Daniel a kiss. “I’ll see you there later, let you look at the rest of Johnny’s pictures in private.”

Daniel pulled a face. “I have no desire to look at Johnny Lawrence’s modelling photos, believe me.”

“Whatever you say, babe”, Amanda teased, walking out of the room.

Daniel huffed and continued to eat his pancakes, trying to think of anything except the photographs. He failed miserably, and after a minute he pulled out his own phone and navigated to Johnny’s Facebook page.

The second photo was of Johnny leaning against rocks wearing white pants, his black headband and nothing else. His hair was a little longer in this one, and it curled up in fluffy blonde tufts. His chest was tanned and more muscular than in the photo on the beach, his pecs well defined and glistening with oil. Daniel licked his lips, wondering vaguely why his mouth suddenly felt so dry. At least in the third photo Johnny was sort of wearing a shirt, even if it wasn’t doing a particularly good job of covering anything. Daniel tugged at his collar, feeling quite hot for some reason.

“Hey dad”, said Sam, coming into the kitchen and causing Daniel to snap of his reverie and drop his fork. She frowned. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”, said Daniel, wincing as his voice came out low and raspy. He took another gulp of water and then stood up quickly, adjusting his suit and sliding his phone into his pocket. “I’ve got to get to work, but I’ll see you later. Have a good day at school, sweetheart.” He dropped a kiss into her hair as he passed before leaving the house and getting into his car, the pictures still lingering in his mind as he drove to the dealership.

**********************************************************************************

Daniel found it hard to focus on work. He had back-to-back meetings for most of the day, but he barely heard anything that was said in them, instead letting Amanda take the reins. He managed to escape outside for five minutes over lunch and found himself opening up Facebook automatically and staring at the photos, biting his lip as he took in Johnny’s golden locks and chiselled abs. As he was looking, his phone rang and Johnny’s name flashed up on the screen. Daniel nearly dropped the phone in shock before answering the call.

“What do you want, Johnny?”

“Hello to you too, LaRusso. Look, can you give me a ride to training tonight? Can’t get the engine started on my car.”

“You mean my car, which you effectively stole form the chop shop and never returned to the dealership?”

“Yeah, that one”, said Johnny, unfazed.

Daniel sighed. “Yeah, sure Johnny. I’ll be round at six.”

“Alright. Hey, sure you’re OK, LaRusso? Your voice sounds strange.”

“I’m _fine_ ”, Daniel snapped, hanging up. He took a moment to breathe deeply before heading back inside the dealership.

“You OK, hon?” asked Amanda, looking at him with a frown.

“Yeah, I’m OK, why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “Alright, calm down Mr.” She gestured towards his mouth. “It’s just that your lip is bleeding. What, did you manage to get into a fight in the trading lot just now?”

Daniel touched his lip gingerly and winced. “It’s nothing, I just bit it. Anyway, ready for the next meeting? Who’s this one with, marketing?”

Amanda stared at him with a look of concern. “No, we had the meeting with marketing his morning. You were there for all forty minutes of it. Are you sure you’re OK, Daniel?”

Daniel thought of the photographs again, of Johnny Lawrence’s perfect body. He shook his head.

“I’m fine”, he said, smiling tightly. “Really I am.”

Amanda looked unconvinced, but mercifully didn’t say anything else as she steered Daniel towards the meeting room.

**********************************************************************************

At 6pm Daniel knocked sharply on the door of the apartment in Reseda.

“Alright, I’m coming”, yelled Johnny. “Just don’t kick your way in this time, LaRusso.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and a few seconds later Johnny opened the door and ushered Daniel inside.

“You coming to practice like that?” asked Daniel, gesturing towards a robe-clad Johnny.

“I just had a shower, LaRusso, don’t get your panties in a twist. Let me get changed and then we’ll go.”

Johnny disappeared into the bedroom and Daniel sighed and sat down on the couch. Amongst the discarded cans of Coors Banquet and Slim Jim wrappers on the coffee table there was an old shoebox with a few pieces of paper poking out at the sides. He glanced towards the bedroom to check Johnny was still occupied before flipping the lid open, curious to see what was inside. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the photos. He picked up the one with Johnny in the white pants and the black headband and swallowed thickly, thumb grazing over Johnny’s torso.

“Alright, I’m ready”, called Johnny, emerging from the bedroom. Daniel quickly put the pictures back into the box and closed it. However, as Johnny rounded the corner he realised he was still clutching the white pants photo in one hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and stood up.

“OK”, Daniel said, desperately trying to act casual. “Let’s go.”

**********************************************************************************

Daniel had the house to himself on Friday night; Amanda was out with friends and both Sam and Anthony had sleepovers. He considered going out himself, calling Louise or Anoush and seeing if they wanted to go for a drink, but it had been a long week and he wasn’t sure he had the energy to deal with either of them. _You could call Johnny_ , said a little voice in his head, but he ignored it. Getting drunk with Johnny was probably not a good idea, not so soon after the incident with the photographs. He thought about the one he had stolen, now shoved down the side of the drawer in his nightstand, and he licked his lips.

_No,_ he told himself firmly, pouring out another glass of wine. _I’m not thinking about that picture._ He sat down on the couch and started flicking through channels on the TV, trying to find something to take his mind off it.

After three more glasses of wine and an hour of a particularly dull documentary, Daniel found himself in the bedroom, looking at the picture of Johnny. God, he was _gorgeous_. He wondered if Johnny still looked a little like that under his clothes, or if he was a bit softer now. It was hard to tell; he was clearly still in shape, but maybe not quite _that_ in shape. Daniel shook his head. This had to stop. His concentration span was shot to pieces and Amanda had been giving him increasingly concerned looks for the past two days. He just needed to find a way to get these feelings out of his system.

He glanced down at his watch. 9pm. It would probably be hours before Amanda arrived home, so he had plenty of time. And really, what choice did he have? He needed to clear his head and regain his focus so he could concentrate on both his business and training his and Johnny’s students so they could win the tournament. One time only, and that would be it. 

Without further ado he pulled off his sweatpants and underwear, fished a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and lay down on the bed. He looked at the photo and bit his lip hard, tasting the copper tang of blood. He imagined running his hands over that firm chest, imagined Johnny’s large, rough hands on his own slim waist and felt himself start to harden.

He squirted a generous amount of lube into one hand and took hold of his cock, running his hand up and down the shaft as he became erect. He pictured himself burying his face in Johnny’s neck, breathing in his scent of sweat and oil and felling wisps of blonde hair tickle his lips. Daniel moaned, arching his back as his cock leaked. He thought about pulling down Johnny’s white pants and rubbing their cocks together. Then Johnny would press Daniel into the rocks before kneeling down and taking Daniel in his mouth, and as Daniel gasped in pleasure he would grab a handful of Johnny’s hair to steady himself as he bucked his hips, encouraging Johnny to suck him harder and faster.

On the bed, Daniel was close to orgasm. He realised he wanted to make this last, to spend more time in this fantasy, but he was far too aroused to last much longer. He imagined coming in Johnny’s mouth and the blonde swallowing before standing up and kissing Daniel and Daniel tasting himself on Johnny’s tongue.

Daniel came hard, hand still working his cock frantically as he rode out his orgasm, vision blurring. When he was done his body relaxed, boneless and sated, sinking into the soft bed. The photograph was lying on his chest and he picked it up, smearing cum across Johnny’s torso as he did so. He swore under his breath and picked up a tissue from the nightstand, trying to wipe the photo clean. He got most of it off, but there was still a suspicious looking stain over Johnny’s abs; he definitely couldn’t give the photo back now. The sensible thing to do would be to rip it into tiny pieces and put it in the garbage disposal, but Daniel didn’t quite have the heart to do that. Not yet.

Instead he stood up and wiped himself down before picking up a book from beside the bed that he’d been reading on and off for several months. He tucked the photo in the dust jacket and put it back down before padding across to the bathroom for a shower.

He may not actually look at the photo again, he reasoned, but surely there was no harm in keeping it? 

Just in case.


End file.
